


Slime time!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, F/M, Inflation, Kink smut, Sex, Slime, Slime Inflation, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the tags this is ridiculous kink smut!!Lina and Gourry find some slime, and things happen how you might expect them to :3





	Slime time!

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Read the tags!!! Last chance to flee!!! My sweet innocent darlings!!! Enjoy your day without reading this!!!
> 
> Or, if this is your thing, enjoy your day and enjoy reading this :3

"Well, Lina, I simply alerted you to this event since it appears to be particularly suited to your talents." 

Xellos' voice and his evil snigger echoed through Lina's head and she scowled, chanting the words for another fireball as Gourry covered her by slashing at their foe. 

Which was a pile of goop. Purple, wobbly, seemingly indistructable goop that was able to run across the floor of its own accord, and was currently multiplying at a rapid rate. Some scientist had been trying to replicate trolls' healing ability and it got out of hand, a lot. The scientist had fled his lab after the slime reportedly tried to strangle him and there was a sizeable reward for anyone who managed to destroy it. So far, Lina and Gourry were the only ones unfortunate enough to be fighting it. It had split into several slug shaped lumps that crawled around the abandoned lab, taking it in turns to fling themselves at Gourry and Lina in an attempt to strangle them. 

It also seemed to be growing. 

"Lina, look." They stood back to back in the middle of the lab, and Lina craned around Gourry's shoulder to see one glob of slime sweeping along the side, picking up a swathe of lab equipment and papers. Lina gulped as the edges of the objects started to blur and dissolve. Strangely, a half- eaten apple remained unharmed, as did the ham from a ham sandwich. 

"We'd better work out how to beat this thing quickly, Lina." Said Gourry, and was about to say more, but suddenly the slime on the counter launched itself at his face and he cried out as it blocked his mouth and nose. 

"Gourry!" Lina tried to pull it off of him, but her hands simply sank into it. 

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, but quickly some flowed into his nose and he opened his mouth to scream, letting it rush in-

And suddenly it vanished, leaving Gourry sinking to his knees, coughing and clutching his throat.

"Gourry!" Lina took his face in her hands. 

"I'm okay." He said, spluttering a bit. She wiped the tears away from his eyes with her sleeve, aware that the slime had retreated a little, but was still circling around them in several sluglike globs. 

When he had caught his breath, Gourry leant back and rubbed his stomach. "Well, I guess we know how to get rid of it now." His belly had puffed out a couple of inches, and jiggled like the slime had when he rubbed it. 

"Why did you eat it?" Said Lina, pushing down on the top of his tummy and seeing how far her hand sunk in. "It could have been poisoned or something!" 

"I wasn't exactly thinking- it was trying to drown me at the time." He leaned back and breathed in, watching his belly swell out further. "You know like when you drink jelly through a straw?"

"Nobody does that, Gourry." 

"It all sucks in slowly and then it just rushes in in a massive glob- that's what it was like." He looked around at the remaining slime. "Maybe we should get some straws." 

"I guess the acid from your stomach must have neutralised it somehow..." 

“That sounds like you’re thinking what I’m thinking ...” He stood up and started to take off his armour. With a glance over his shoulder he said nonchalantly. "We should probably get naked. This slime seems to be dissolving all the inorganic stuff." 

"Even though I’m tempted to ask where you got words like ‘inorganic’ from, I guess you might be right." Said Lina with a smirk, eyeing the bulge in his trousers and unfasfening her mantle. 

 

\---

If anything, the purple goop seemed to be confused as the two humans advanced towards it instead of running away or fighting. It gathered itself into one large beanbag-sized pile and quivered in a corner, before Gourry leapt upon it, burying his face into its mass and gulping it down. Lina groaned as she watched his belly swell with each gulp, before realising that she was missing out and going for the slime as well. 

Just before she reached it, it realised what was happening to it and broke away into several slugs which zipped away to the corners of the lab. Gourry clutched his beach ball sized gut and groaned. 

"Man this stuff is heavier than it looks." 

Lina glanced at his cock, which was hard and dribbling pre as it strained against the bottom of his sagging belly. She walked over and pressed up against it, enjoying how soft it still was and how it moulded against her breasts and stomach. 

His eyes were glazed over as he hugged her closer to him with a moan. "It's been ages since I got this big." He said. "Feels so good." 

"Yeah, it's usually me who's getting stuffed out of my brain." Lina was surprised at how much his belly was turning her on, and she tweaked his nipple with a cheeky smile. "Let's see if we can't get you a little bigger."

She set off for one corner, and scooped up and armload of slime, running back to Gourry as it crawled up her body towards her face. He slurped it off of her chest, giving her breasts some attention afterwards. The air smelled... fruity? And she pulled him up to kiss her to investigate, licking into his mouth to taste the lingering slime residue. 

Of course it was fucking grape flavour. 

Gourry broke off the kiss with a grin as Lina moaned and started to grind against his belly. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We've still got a job to do." 

Holding his gut, he walked over to one of the larger slugs, which was spread over a lab stool that seemed to be taking it a while to digest. Somehow, he was able to walk softly even with the extra weight, and the slime seemed unaware of him until it was too late and he bent down and slurped up the watermelon-sized ball of slime in one gulp. He groaned and sat heavily on the floor, one hand on his stomach and one on his back. "I don't think I can move anymore, Lina." He whined. 

"I'll bring the rest to you, don't worry." Said Lina as he slumped backwards with a groan, resting on his elbows. His belly was so big it reached his knees easily by now, and he was sweating as he strained to rub his cock against it but was more or less pinned to the ground. 

It was such a pretty sight that Lina watched him for a while, softly stroking her clit and listening to him moan, wanting to push him back and sink into all that warm jiggling flesh but at the same time wanting to tease him like he so often teased her, keeping her on a knife edge for agonising minutes of pleasure before he finally gave her enough to come. She pressed harder on her bud and tore herself away from the show to find the remaining slime. 

It was running out of tactics and was huddled in a pile again, and she advanced towards it, planning for another armload for Gourry.

It expected this and launched a glob of slime at her face, which she eagerly swallowed, rubbing her puffed out tummy happily before diving at the slime. However, it managed to knock her off her feet and sent her sprawling across the cool mass as it writhed around her body looking for a weakness. She was unable to stop herself from crying out and bucking her hips into the goo. Then it found her cunt. She actually drooled as the first slippery tendril spread her out and oozed in, spreading her legs and kneeling up to watch her belly swell even more as it forced its way into her, making her swell up to look as though she had swallowed a very jiggly watermelon. When she started to rub her belly and spread her entrance to try to get more in, it seemed to figure out that that wasn't working, and she whined as it stopped pumping slime into her and set off across her newly swollen body to find another weakness.

Aware that Gourry was watching, she shook her tits and belly at him, before squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples into hard buds, before the cool slime took over. It pressed upon her breasts with insistence, and Lina groaned as the pressure on her nipples sent sparks down to her stretched pussy. It didn't stop there, though, and Lina watched dazedly as her nipples began to swell, shortly followed by her whole breasts as the slime forced itself through the tiny opening in her nipples to swell her up more until her breasts were almost the size of her head, sagging down with her swollen nipples bulging at the ends. Apparently Gourry came, and she distantly heard his shout as she fondled herself. Lina leant down and finished off the now small remainder of the slime, before belching and stroking her massive belly. She felt amazing. The slime inside her set her jiggling with even the slightest movement, and the pressure and full feeling was divine. 

"It's not fair- you're bigger than me again." Gourry said hoarsely. 

"Are you kidding?" Lina heaved herself to her feet and staggered over. "You're like a water bed! But..."She knelt down slowly and pressed her breasts towards his face. "I did want to treat you today." 

He latched on and sucked on her engorged nipple, and Lina groaned as the slime began to flow out of her. He kneaded her breasts gently and it felt so good she just leant her head back and rested her hands on his belly as he drained one almost fully and moved on to the other swollen tit.

He left them a bit bigger than usual, and her nipples were still comically swollen and so sensitive she just barely held back from coming as he lapped at them.

"I want your cock." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his head and squishing his face into her breasts. He gave a hum of contentment and nuzzled them a bit before pulling away from them, lying back and pulling her down on top of him. She could barely reach the ground with her legs, and braced her palms against his chest to stop herself crashing face first into him. 

"I don't think we're quite done." He said, stroking her belly. She rolled off of him carefully and stood up, her legs shaking from arousal.

She made to go sit on his cock but he beckoned her back towards his head. "Kneel over me." He said, and Lina smiled as she realised what he meant.

He lapped at her pussy and sucked her clit before pushing his tongue into her and sucking. Lina saw stars and squeezed her pelvic muscles as she came, forcing the jelly out enough so that he could suck it up with a slurp. She groaned as it rushed out of her and her knees nearly gave way, but he was steadying her and pushed her back to sit on his chest. 

He watched her as her heaving breath started to slow back to normal and her eyes started to focus. 

"How's Gourry junior?" She asked as she lazily pulled his nipples and leaned back against his belly. 

"Already?" He said disbelievingly, but he pushed her off him eagerly and sure enough, when she pushed back his belly, he was hard again. She could only just see him over his stomach and she leaned into it as she sheathed his cock inside her, relishing the smooth glide of his jiggling belly against her slightly pudgy tummy. She was still very sensitive from coming only a few minutes before, so she set up a gentle rhythm of rocking against him and squeezing his dick inside her, whilst rubbing his glorious gut and resting her chin on top.

She felt him ooze some pre into her and tugged at the rim of his navel, and he groaned and put his hands over the top of hers as he came into her. Lina reached down and barely touched her clit before she was coming again, this time with less urgency but left her feeling tingly and sated. 

She flopped forwards against his stomach with a sigh, absently squeezing a breast in one hand. “Oh, that was good.” She said, debating whether to stand up and get off him or whether her legs wouldn’t make it. She ended up not bothering as she hugged his gut and gently ground her hips against him, getting some pleasant aftershocks but making him groan and sag backwards. 

“Lina, stop it. I’m done.” 

“Oh, alright.” She grunted and stood up a little, letting him slide out of her, feeling a little hard done by. She could totally go for another round, her insides feeling pleasantly sore but instead she flopped back down on top of his warm stomach, hugging as much of it as she could reach. “So, what are we gonna do with all of you?” 

“I ‘unno.” He said, eyes shut and apparently ready for an after-sex nap. “You’re the brains, Lina. You figure it out.” 

“Hm.” She massaged the soft flesh thoughtfully, trying to come up with a solution but also trying to fight a sudden onset of drowsiness. He started snoring as she laid her head down on his stomach, listening to it groan as his body tried to process the enormous amount of slime he’d eaten. Maybe... a nap wouldn’t hurt. Just forty winks. 

 

——

She was woken by Gourry putting his arms around her. That was funny- he hadn’t really been able to reach her before. He started to gently stroke her head and she wriggled a little, trying to get comfy again. There wasn’t so much to lie on as before- Wait. 

She opened her eyes blearily to see a much lighter looking Gourry under her, his stomach still clearly full of jelly but only a fraction of the size he was before. Ah, well. So it seems like his body could handle it after all without extra help. That was good. Lina wriggled up a little so that his round stomach was lined up with her flat one, and settled her head on his chest, ready to go to sleep again.

“Lina.” He said, patting her back gently.

“No.” She said, keeping her eyes shut. 

“Lina, I love you, but I gotta pee.”

“Ughh” She groaned and sat up, then stood up and stretched, looking down at herself as Gourry padded off, holding his stomach. Her stomach was back to normal, and unfortunately, so were her breasts. 

“Easy come, easy go, I guess.” She said with a shrug, grabbing her clothes and starting to get dressed again. Even though it was pretty warm in the lab, she still felt kind of weird being naked there. 

She was just fastening her earrings when Gourry came back in, looking even smaller than before. Now he just looked like he had a bit of a beer belly, although a bit of a jiggly one. She walked over and gave him a squeeze. “How are you feeling?” 

“Alright.”

“No unusual side effects?”

“None that I’ve noticed.”

“Hmm.”

She felt his forehead and he batted her hand away with a laugh. “I’m fine, Lina.”

“Well, if you say so.” She turned around and surveyed the lab. It was a barren mess of half-dissolved furniture and loose papers. “Well, I guess this job was pretty much a bust, then. I was hoping this guy had a little treasure, or some forbidden books of some kind, but I think it all got dissolved.” 

“Maybe we should check, just in case.” Said Gourry, picking up a stack of scorched papers and leading through. 

“Yeah, but put some clothes on, first.” Said Lina, shoving him. 

“All right, all right.” He said, ambling over to his pile of things and turning them right-side out. “Look carefully though, Lina.” 

“Huh?”

“Well, you might find the recipe to make more of that slime.” He said with a wink as he pulled his trousers on. 

She blushed and threw the book she was reading at his head, but did take copious notes of all the formula she found.


End file.
